Brilliant Explosions
by lunar mischief
Summary: Tony makes many things. Sometimes the world wishes he wouldn't.


"Barton! Get down here! I've got something for you," Tony called through his comm.

"Be there in five, Stark. I'm on level 7."

Tony went over his schematics one more time, double checking his numbers to make sure everything made sense.

"If I may, Sir, I believe that while in theory your design should work, the application will not go as you imagine," Jarvis informed his master.

"Since when do my plans ever go as planned?"  
>"He has a point, Jarvis," Natasha said as she walked in the door.<p>

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind," Tony quickly assured. "I mean, you're welcome down here, but why?"

"You have something for Clint. That means weapon testing. And that's always a good time."

"And that's precisely the reason I'm here," Bruce groaned, strolling into the lab with a first aid kit in his hand. "We don't need another Banshee incident." Natasha smirked in memory of the chaos that particular invention had caused.

"What, so everyone is going to come watch?"

"Steve's out, which is probably good since he has a stroke whenever you test anything. And Thor's out with Jane," Clint said, dropping down from an air vent and perching himself on a table. "So, what do you got for me?"

"Just the latest in Stark technology," Tony boasted, unalarmed by the bowman's method of entry. He picked up a handful of arrows and passed them to Clint, who began to examine them. "They have mini rockets attached to them. Lets them go further than you ever imagined."

Clint hummed, impressed by the make of the arrows. "How do they work?"

"Just press this button here," Tony said, pointing to a small red dot, "when you load it in. It has a sensor to detect when it leaves the bow."

"Awesome. Let's go to the range to go test these bad boys out." Clint grabbed his bow and jumped off the counter

"Not happening," Coulson announced from the doorway. "We've got trouble downtown. Steve and Thor are on their way. Suit up." Coulson walked away as he received a transmission on his earpiece.

"Well, there goes that plan," Bruce said, getting up from his spot on the couch.

"What are you talking about, Doc? This is great! Why range test when you can try 'em out in action?" Clint was glowing with excitement.

"This is not going to end well, is it?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"Probably not, but it should provide a laugh." A beat. "I hope it throws him on his ass."

Bruce chuckled. "That's probably the best outcome we can hope for."

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye, three o'clock," Steve commanded through the comm.<p>

"On it." Hawkeye drew one of his new arrows from his quiver. "Let's see what these bad boys can do," he muttered, loading it in and pressing the button. He lined up the shot on the alien to his right and released the bowstring.

The arrow flew through the air, successfully impaling the creature - and sending it through the next six buildings.

"…Hawkeye?"

"Yes, Cap?" Clint replied, firing one of his regular arrows behind him.

"What the heck, no, what the _hell_ was that?"

"A rocket propelled arrow. Tony made 'em for me."

"You are never, and I mean _never_ allowed to use one of those again," Coulson said.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"You damaged every building on this block."

"Wow, Stark," Clint said after a moment of thought, " I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"I can't believe you ever doubted me."

"Don't encourage him!" Steve chided.

"Hawkeye," Coulson's voice rang through the communicator. "There's a bogey in the air. 7 o'clock. 47 degrees."

"All I have left are my super arrows."

"Use it. That thing not allowed to reach the city."

"You sure? That cease and desist order sure didn't last long."

"I said use it, Barton."

Clint grinned. "You got it." He spun around, loaded the arrow, clicked the switch, and fired in one fluid motion. He hit his target without a problem.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

><p>"One day," Fury shook, barely containing his rage. "I'm gone one day, and you manage to blow up an American emblem!" he shouted, pointing his arm at the TV.<p>

"Actually, it only hit the torch," Clint clarified.

"I don't care if it hit a spoke on the crown, you hit the Statue of Liberty!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Stark made them so strong."

"Don't you go pinning this on me! You're the one who wanted to use them without testing them first."

"You can't just give me a toy and expect me to wait to play with it."

"Hey!" Fury shouted. "I don't care whose fault it is. Barton, you get rid of those arrows now. Throw them in the incinerator. I don't want to see them again."

"You realize the incinerator would set off the rockets, right? I could take them, remove the rockets, fix them up a little-"

"You are not allowed to mess with his arrows anymore," Fury snapped, cutting Tony off.

"What? Why? It was just a minor miscalculation! These things happen!"

"Lady Liberty's torch getting destroyed doesn't 'just happen.' It only happened when you came into picture."

"Wow, I'm hurt."

"Get out of my office," Fury growled before pinning Tony with his eye. " And Stark, I mean it."

"Do you want me to fix her? I can fix her. In fact, I can even make her better."

"Out!"

"Yes sir!" Tony gave Fury a mock salute. "Let's go, Katniss." Clint rolled his eyes but followed Tony out the door nonetheless.

"So are you really going to stop modifying my arrows?" the archer asked once the door had closed behind them.

"Are you really going to throw them out?"

"Fuck no."

"Then I think you have your answer."

"This is not going to end well," Natasha said, joining them in the hallway.

"Planning on reporting us?" Clint asked, raising his eyebrow.

"And get rid of my daily source of entertainment?"

Clint considered her for a moment. "I always did like you best."


End file.
